


Retaliation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sparring, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When Dee disrupts his and Ryo’s sparring session, he gets what he deserves, and then some.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 602: Surrender at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

“No, Dee, stop, please!” Helpless with laughter, Ryo squirmed on the practice mat, desperately trying to evade Dee’s tickling fingers.

Dee kept tickling. “I’ll stop, but first I wanna hear ya say it.” He was laughing too.

“Okay, okay, I surrender, just please stop!”

Abandoning the tickling torment, Dee sat back on his heels and grinned down at his lover. Ryo was gorgeous, flushed and breathless, his hair mussed and his clothing awry. He looked… debauched.

“You’re a menace!” Ryo gazed accusingly up at Dee as he got his breath back.

“That so?”

“Definitely. We’re supposed to be practicing. You know you won’t be able to tickle your opponent into submission when we’re working, don’t you? Lawyers would probably class it as torture; you’d get half our cases thrown out of court.”

“Yeah? So whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Hm, good question.” Ryo gave the matter some serious consideration. “I think you should be punished.”

“You do, do ya?” Dee clearly wasn’t taking the threat seriously. “How d’ya plan on doin’ that?”

“Oh, I have plenty of ideas. Maybe I won’t let you stay for dinner tonight, or I could cook all the things you hate, or leave all the paperwork to you…” Ryo trailed off as Dee’s smile faded away to be replaced by an expression of abject horror.

“Please tell me you’re jokin’!”

“Well, maybe those punishments would be a bit too harsh for a minor infraction. I suppose I could do this instead.”

Before Dee could react, Ryo was on him, throwing him to the mat and pinning him down. There was no better retaliation for a tickle attack than by giving the attacker a taste of his own medicine.

“No, God, Ryo, please!” Dee gasped out through his laughter, as flushed and breathless as Ryo had been earlier.

“Not so much fun when you’re on the receiving end, is it?”

Dee thumped the mat with his free hand. “I’m sorry! I surrender! Please, can’t breathe!”

Smirking, Ryo halted his attack, leaning forward to kiss his lover lightly on the lips. “I guess you’re forgiven, as long as you promise not to do it again.”

“I promise, no more tickling, I swear!”

Next thing Ryo knew, he was flat on his back on the mat again, Dee looming over him. “Dee! What’re you…”

A wicked grin spread across Dee’s face. “Never promised I wouldn’t do this though.” This kiss was a lot more passionate than Ryo’s had been, Dee’s tongue delving deep into Ryo’s mouth while with one hand he pulled his lover’s body tight against him.

Ryo whimpered into Dee’s mouth. “You don’t play fair,” he murmured as Dee pulled back a little, propping himself on one elbow.

“You complainin’?”

“Yes.”

Dee raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Of course I’m complaining.” Ryo pulled his lover back down on top of him again. “You can’t kiss me like that and think I’m just gonna let you get away with it. Get back here and finish what you started.”

The End


End file.
